Нашедшему
by Zayka
Summary: Несчастный случай, открытие, разоблачение. Оригинал /s/7762557/1/If-Found


**нашедшему**

Рик застонал, звук его голоса проскрежетал в пересохшем горле. С усилием открыв глаза, он увидел… белый свет. Он как можно чаще заморгал глазами, и тут начали включаться другие чувства: он услышал тихие звуки передвижения людей, почуял характерный запах антисептиков.

'Вот, чёрт' – подумал он, – 'больница'.

Неистовая попытка найти в памяти, что произошло, ни к чему не привела. В памяти не всплыло ничего. Совершенно ничего – начиная от того, как он тут очутился, до собственного имени. Его движения, какими бы незначительными они не были, немедленно привлекли внимание медсестры, которая мило улыбнулась ему.

– Привет…, – она взяла карточку, которая была прикреплена к краю его кровати, пробежала опытным взглядом по ней, прежде чем взглянуть на оборудование рядом с ним. – Добро пожаловать в сообщество живых.

Шевеля губами, он повернул голову на подушке и увидел в пределах досягаемости стакан с водой. Видя направление его взгляда, медсестра взяла стакан и поднесла ему ко рту, короткая соломинка как раз достала до его губ. Поймав пластиковую трубочку, он набрал в рот воды и позволил своему пересохшему рту насладиться приятной прохладой, прежде чем сглотнуть. Чувствуя себя уже лучше, он жадно сделал ещё несколько глотков, затем со счастливым вздохом выпустил изо рта соломинку.

Упорядочив свои мысли, он взглянул на медсестру.

– Итак… почему я здесь? – Спросил он, решив, что лучше узнать, что произошло, как можно скорее.

– Вас три дня назад привезла скорая. Ваша машина попала в аварию. Мистер…? – Касл вздрогнул, когда попытался потянуться, его тело безотлагательно сообщило ему, что 'да', его побило довольно сильно.

– Да, я хотел бы помочь вам с этим…, – пробормотал он. – Поя память чище, чем потолок здесь, – он нахмурился, разглядывая остальную часть комнаты. – Я помню… как очнулся, и это всё.

Медсестра, имя которой согласно бейджику было Кати, грустно посмотрела на него, но просветлела, когда её осенила мысль. Протянув руку к маленькому столику возле кровати, она взяла зеркало и протянула его ему в надежде, что вид его собственных черт лица поможет подтолкнуть воспоминания.

Рик взял у неё зеркало, повертел его в руках, прежде чем поднять и посмотреть на своё отражение. Ели не учитывать фингал и общую бледность, которую автомобильная авария придаст кому угодно, он выглядел… нормально. Он провел рукой по щетине, ощущение шершавости под его пальцами было успокоительным, но в тоже время каким-то образом… странным.

'Ха', – задумался он, – 'Полагаю, тогда я обычно чисто выбрит'. При взгляде на мужчину зеркале у Рика появилось отчетливое ощущение, что ему нравится фраза «безумно красив», мысль вызвала слабую улыбку, затронувшую уголки его губ. Уронив зеркало на колени, он перевёл внимание на Кати.

– Где именно «здесь»? – Положив карточку Рика на поднос, она достала из кармана цифровой градусник и сняла с него колпачок. Наклонив его голову набок, она вставила датчик градусника ему в ухо и, нажав кнопочку, сказала.

– Вы в Медицинском центре Святой Катерины Сиенской, в Смиттауне…, – что-то блеснуло в его памяти, что-то, имеющее отношение к его имени, но исчезло сразу же, как только он подумал, что поймал мысль.

– С какой стати я оказался так далеко от города? – Вслух поинтересовался он. Он нахмурил брови, обнаружив, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто он, но при этом без особого усилия он смог вспомнить, что он из Нью-Йорка.

– Хотела бы я знать, – ответила Кати, её лицо выражало участие. Бросив на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд, она спросила: – Как думаете, вы уже можете самостоятельно совершить прогулку до туалета? – Она усмехнулась в ответ на его очевидное смущение. – Вы здесь уже достаточно долго, мы можем вынуть катетер. – Бросив взгляд на свое тело, Касл кратко резюмировал свои многочисленные болевые ощущения.

– Я думаю, я справлюсь, – ответил он, криво улыбнувшись. Отбросив одеяло, Рик спустил ноги с кровати и, опершись руками на кровать, осторожно перенёс вес на ноги. Шаркая ногами, он направился к двери, короткое путешествие становилось всё длиннее с каждым неуверенным шагом.

Сосредоточившись на сохранении вертикального положения, Рик не обратил внимания, что его больничное одеяние распахнулось на его спине. Медсестра Кати повернулась и, увидев брешь в одежде своего пациента, пробежала одобрительным взглядом по его открывшимся осмотру «достопримечательностям». Её улыбка застыла на губах, когда кое-что из увиденного привлекло её внимание. Подойдя ближе, она едва сдержала хихиканье, когда поняла, что такое она увидела. В тот момент, когда Касл закрыл за собой дверь, она вышла из палаты и направилась к посту медсестёр. Оглядевшись вокруг и убедившись, что на неё никто не смотрит, она взяла телефонный справочник и начала быстро его листать. Найдя искомый номер, она схватила телефон и набрала его, всё ещё старясь убрать с лица глупую улыбку.

Касл лежал на спине на больничной койке, бесцельно глядя в телевизор в углу палаты. По какой-то причине дневная мыльная опера удерживала его внимание. К счастью, она была не такая мерзкая, как «Дни нашей жизни»1 или как «Дерзкие и красивые». Он обнаружил, что улыбается, пока смотрел последнюю серию «Аллеи соблазнов», и удивлялся, какого черта он находил это шоу таким… умиротворяющим.

Его задумчивость прервала медсестра Кати, снова вошедшая в палату, за ней следовала ослепительная брюнетка. Увидев мужчину на кровати, она с выражением облегчения и радости на лице стремительно рванулась к нему.

– Рик! Слава Богу, с тобой всё в порядке! – она провела пальцами по его волосам и запечатлела жаркий поцелуй на его губах. Отстранившись от него, Кейт почувствовала, что что-то… не так. Она озадаченно посмотрела на него. – Рик? – она остановилась, увидев, ошеломлённый взгляд его глаз, отсутствие узнавания в них. – Касл?

Бросив взгляд на их сплетённые руки, Касл смотрел, как его большой палец рассеяно выводит небольшие круги на её руке, действуя по команде, исходящей не от его сознания. Их пальцы были переплетены. Рик потратил некоторое время на восхищение изысканной женщиной, сидящей на его постели, нахлынувшая волна любви к ней громче слов сказала, что она что-то означала для него, даже если он и не мог вспомнить, что.

Медсестра Кати заговорила, прервав слегка неловкий момент: – Вашего…

– Жениха, – подсказала Кейт, её лицо осветила улыбка, когда она взглянула на кольцо, красовавшееся на её безымянном пальце, всё ещё привыкая к его виду.

– Жениха, – продолжила Кати, улыбнувшись паре, – его привезли после автомобильной аварии, и у него амнезия. – Она посмотрела на них по очереди, и её улыбка угасла. – У наших врачей ещё не было возможности провести обследование, так что мы пока не знаем, насколько это плохо.

Касл посмотрел на двух женщин, на его лице отчетливо виднелось замешательство.

– Если я не имею понятия, кто я, как вам удалось найти мою невесту так быстро?

Кати покраснела, пытаясь скрыть понимающую улыбку, формирующуюся на её губах.

– Ваша татуировка…, – Рик приподнял брови.

– Моя или…? – он взглянул на Беккет.

– Кейт, – она прикусила губу, смущенная улыбка показалась на её лице, несмотря на её старательную попытку сдержать её. – И, я думаю, она имеет в виду твою…, – прошептала она, наклоняясь ближе.

Аромат её вишнёвого шампуня перебил резкий запах антисептиков. Рик улыбнулся и спросил.

– И каким образом моей такой особенной татуировки вам оказалось достаточно, чтобы выяснить, кто я и связаться с моей второй половинкой так быстро?

Кати хмыкнула

– Я много чего видела за время, проведённое здесь, мистер Касл, но это определённо превосходит всё.

– Просто, чтобы ты знал, Рик, это была _твоя_ идея… Ты сказал, у меня есть кольцо, и хотел себе что-нибудь, что бы означало тоже самое…, – Кейт громко рассмеялась, прежде чем продолжить, слова были выгравированы в её памяти.

– Собственность Кейт. Нашедшему, пожалуйста, вернуть в 12 участок полиции Нью-Йорка.

1 Телесериал, повествующий о горестях и радостях жителей вымышленного городка Салем, выходящий в эфир в США с понедельника по пятницу с 8 ноября 1965 года.


End file.
